히라노 아야
.png |직업 = 성우, 가수, 탤런트 |소속사 = Grick |출생년 = 1987 |출생월 = 10 |출생일 = 8 |출생국가 = 일본 |출생지1 = 아이치현 |출생지2 = 나고야시 |혈액형 = O |신장 = 159cm |체중 = |가슴 = |허리 = |엉덩이 = |발사이즈 = |별명 = 아야 |활동시작 = 2001년 |활동종료 = |장르 = |데뷔역 = 원숭이 모모 (천사의 꼬리) |참여유닛 = |음악활동 = |공식사이트 = http://www.hiranoaya.com/index.html |블로그 = http://ameblo.jp/hirano--aya/ |트위터 = https://twitter.com/Hysteric_Barbie |공식팬사이트 = |위키피디아 = wikipedia:ja:平野綾 }} 인물소개 히라노 아야(平野 綾, 1987년 10월 8일 ~ )는 일본의 스페이스크래프트 엔터테인먼트에 소속되어 있는 성우, 탤런트 겸 Lantis 소속 가수이다. 치바현 출신. 생일은 10월 8일, 간지는 토끼.이 날짜는 히라노 아야가 연기한 캐릭터 '스즈미야 하루히'의 생일 설정이 되었다. 특징 텐션이 높고 활동적인 소녀 역할을 많이 담당한다. 성우로서의 큰 발돋움이 된 <스즈미야 하루히의 우울>의 스즈미야 하루히 역이나, 이후 <데스노트>의 아마네 미사, <퀸즈 블레이드>의 나나엘, 의 루시 하트필리아처럼 밝고 건강한 소녀 역할을 중심으로 <학원 유토피아 마나비 스트레이트!>의 에토 메이 같은 쿨한 미인 역, <너에게 닿기를>의 쿠루미자와 우메 같은 상냥하지만 속이 검은 역, <성흔의 퀘이서>의 카챠처럼 도도하고 사악한 역할을 연기한 경험을 갖고 있으며, 때로는 의 모리카와 유키처럼 조용한 순정파 히로인을 맡기도 했다. 목소리의 특징이 강한 편이지만, 독자적인 감성과 연기의 바리에이션으로 승부하는 타입의 성우. 10살 무렵부터 어른스러운 목소리를 낼 수 있었다는 모양이며 출연시에도 어른스러운 목소리를 내는 경우가 많지만, 로리타 연기에도 자주 기용되고 있다. 한편 애드립에 능숙해서, <연금 3급 매지컬? 포캉>에서는 빈유 캐릭터 파키라를 연기하면서 가슴을 비빌 때 '없어, 없다'라며 애드립을 추가한 적이 있다. 각종 TV 프로그램을 비롯해 이벤트, 라디오 등에 자주 출연하고 있으며, 2008년 방영된 아동용 프로그램 <모에가쿠★5>에서는 언니(진행자) 역할을 맡기도 했다. 이력 1987년 10월 8일, 일본 아이치현 나고야시에서 태어나, 만 9살 되던 1998년에 도쿄 아동극단에 입단, TV 광고 등에서 아역활동을 시작한다. 2001년에는 TV 애니메이션<동화이야기 천사의 꼬리>에서 '원숭이 모모' 역으로 성우로서 데뷔. 2002년에는 이토 아야카, 요시다 유키와 유닛 'Springs'를 결성한다.결성 직후 한동안 이름이 없었는데, 2003년 2월 심야방송 <심야전대 가린페로>에서, 만담 콤비 사마~즈(さまぁ〜ず)에 의해 Springs라고 이름붙여졌다. 2006년에는 고교를 졸업하면서 타마가와 대학 문학과에 입학했고, 본격적인 성우활동을 시작한다. 중에서. 후지TV, 2006년 7월 3일. 그러나 1주일 재적 후 반년간 휴학에 들어갔고, 이내 중퇴한다. 같은 해 3월 8일, 첫 싱글 'Breakthrough'를 통해 가수로서 데뷔했고, 4월 신작 TV 애니메이션 <스즈미야 하루히의 우울>에 여주인공 '스즈미야 하루히' 역으로 출연하면서 인지도가 크게 상승, 이후에 'HEY! HEY! HEY! MUSIC CHAMP', Animelo Summer Live 2006 -OUTRIDE-에 출연하거나, 다른 여러 애니메이션에서 주인공 혹은 레귤러 역할을 맡게 된다. 본 작품의 OP 주제가로서 히라노 아야 본인의 2nd 싱글 '모험이죠 그렇죠?'가 기용되어 크게 히트했고, 또한 치하라 미노리, 고토 유코와 함께 부른 ED 주제가 '맑게맑게 유쾌하게', 극중가집 싱글 '스즈미야 하루히의 혼합', 3rd 싱글 '내일의 프리즘'도 큰 성공을 거둔다. 이후 제11회 '애니메이션 코베'에서 치하라 미노리, 고토 유코와 함께 '맑게맑게 유쾌하게'로 주제가상(라디오 칸사이상)을 수상했다. 2007년에는 제1회 성우 어워드에서 신인여우상을, 제6회 '도쿄 애니메이션 어워드'에서 성우상을 수상하는 한편, <러키☆스타>의 주인공 '이즈미 코나타' 역으로 출연했고, 카토 에미리, 후쿠하라 카오리, 엔도 아야와 함께 부른 OP 주제가 '가져가! 세라복'이 오리콘 주간 싱글 챠트에서 첫등장 2위를 기록하며 대성공을 거둔다. 이 곡을 통해 제12회 '애니메이션 코베'에서 카토 에미리, 후쿠하라 카오리, 엔도 아야와 함께 주제가상(라디오 칸사이상)을 수상했다. 2008년에는 제2회 성우 어워드에서 여우주연상과 가창상을 동시에 수상하며 카미야 히로시에 이어, 성우 어워드의 주요상 트리플 크라운(주연상, 조연상, 베스트 퍼스널리티상, 가창상 중에서)을 기록한 두 번째 성우가 된다. 2008년 5월 1일에는 공식 팬클럽 '히라노 학원'이 세워졌고, 10월부터 11월에 첫 라이브 'RIOT TOUR'를 개최한다. 2009년에는 <스즈미야 하루히의 우울>의 새 TV 시리즈총 28화로 구성된 TV 애니메이션 시리즈. 그 중 14화는 2006년판의 재방영이고, 14화의 새 에피소드가 추가되었다. 에 OP 주제가로 쓰인 9th 싱글 'Super Driver'가 사용되었고, 이 음반은 오리콘 위클리 싱글 챠트에서 첫등장 3위를 기록한다. 한편 2nd 앨범 '스피드☆스타' 역시 오리콘 위클리 앨범 챠트에서 첫등장 4위를 기록. 12월에는 2nd 라이브 투어 '스피드☆스타 투어즈'를 개최한다. 2010년에는 후지TV계 스페셜 드라마 '사자에상' 제3탄에 카오리 역으로 출연하는 한편, 이듬해 상연될 뮤지컬 <폭풍의 언덕>의 여주인공 역할을 맡아, 무대작품에 처음으로 도전한다고 발표했다. 2011년 8월 21일에 소속 사무소를 스페이스크래프트 엔터테인먼트에서 Grick으로 옮겼다. 스페이스크래프트 클럽이 운영하는 '히라노쥬쿠' 공식 팬클럽도 20일에 종료되었으며, 새로운 팬클럽 조직을 기획중이라고 발표했다.'알림', 히라노 아야 공식 블로그 'AYADAMA', 2011년 8월 12일'알림', 히라노 아야 공식 블로그 'AYADAMA', 2011년 8월 21일. 에피소드 인물 관련 *'스즈키 메소드'를 통해 피아노를 배웠고, 고교 시절에는 교회의 예배 시간 때 오르간 반주를 맡았다. 손을 보호하기 위해서인지, 초등학생 때부터 고등학생 때까지 조리 실습 등에서 부엌칼을 잡지 않도록 주의했다고 한다. *초중학생 시절부터 쓰리사이즈가 변하지 않는다고 한다. 라디오 '성우 그랑프리 Presents Say! Good Luck!'에서는 "중2 무렵부터 쓰리사이즈가 변하지 않는다"고 말했고, 웹라디오 '히마와리! 라디오인 거에요, 주인님♪'에서는 초등학생 때부터 변하지 않는다고 말했다. *왼쪽 눈 아래에 있는 점이 외모상의 특징으로, 초상화 등에서는 반드시 그려지는 포인트이기도 하다. 본인이 담당한 <러키☆스타>의 코나타도 비슷하게 왼쪽 눈 아래에 점이 있다. 취향 관련 *취미는 기타와 독서이며, 좋아하는 책은 미야베 미유키의 '카모저 사건'. *좋아하는 음악 장르는 록(Rock)으로, 그 중에서도 에이브릴 라빈을 특히 좋아한다. *좋아하는 말은 '존재하는 것은 자신을 창조하는 것이다'. *어릴 적 시이나 코시의 을 매우 좋아했다고 한다. 때문에 같은 작가의 <절대가련 칠드런>의 주인공 아카시 카오루 역을 맡아서 매우 기뻐했다. 한편, 시이나 코시도 히라노 아야가 참여한 <스즈미야 하루히 시리즈>의 네타를 패러디한 적이 있다. 성우 관련 *2007년 11월 29일, GyaO의 MIDTOWN TV의 <00사랑☆코라!>가 호평을 받으며 동 프로그램의 생방송 역대 최고 시청률을 기록하면서, 이것을 계기로 2008년 2월 1일부터 GyaO의 MIDTOWN TV 금요방송 <시네마 르네상스 아야성>의 메인 MC를 맡게 된다. *라디오의 일부 파트에서 10대 남성 청취율 100%를 기록한 적이 있다.문화방송의 제186회에 게스트로 출연했던 시간대. 유닛 *Springs (버라이어티 프로그램 <심야전대 가린페로>의 ED 테마를 부른, 이토 아야카, 히라노 아야, 요시다 유키로 구성된 3인 유닛. 초기의 유닛명은 '유닛명 미정'이었다.) *P.E.T.S. (TVA 천사의 꼬리의 유닛. 멤버는 타나카 리에, 노가와 사쿠라 니고 마야코, 히카미 쿄코, 유카나, 카와스미 아야코 치바 사에코, 코바야시 아키코, 오오사와 치아키, 히라노 아야, 하세가와 시즈카, 시미즈 메이 총 12명으로 구성되어 있다.) *히라노 아야, 치하라 미노리, 고토 유코 (TVA <스즈미야 하루히의 우울>의 주요 히로인 3명으로 구성된 유닛) *츠루펫탄 걸즈 (TVA 러키☆스타의 히라노 아야-이즈미 코나타 역-, 하세가와 시즈카-코바야카와 유타카 역=, 치하라 미노리-이와사키 미나미 역-으로 구성된 유닛) *코나타와 패티 (TVA 러키☆스타에서 사사키 노조미-패트리시아 마틴 역-과 구성한 유닛) *룬 엔젤대 (TVA 갤럭시 엔젤룬의 유닛) *더 칠드런 starring 히라노 아야&시라이시 료코&토마츠 하루카 (TVA <절대가련 칠드런>의 주인공 3명으로 구성된 유닛) *한손☆SIZE (TVA <누라리횬의 손자> 히로인 3명으로 구성된 유닛. 히라노 아야-이에나가 카나 역-, 호리에 유이-유키온나 역-, 마에다 아이-케이카인 유라 역-) 네코맨 섬네일|280px|네코맨의 모습 ;네코맨이란? :네코맨(ねこマン)은 히라노 아야가 만들어 낸 이미지 캐릭터로, 싱글 '모험이죠? 그렇죠?'를 녹음할 당시 그리던 낙서에서 시작되었다. 고양이 머리에 슈퍼맨 같은 체구를 합쳐서 데포르메틱하게 그린 것으로, 고양이(ねこ, 네코)+맨(マン)을 합쳐 '네코맨'이라고 이름붙였다고 한다.<스즈미야 하루히의 우울 SOS단 라디오 지부> #20회 중에서. 단순한 낙서이기 때문에 일발 네타 정도의 활용성밖에 기대할 수 없었지만, <스즈미야 하루히의 우울>의 감독 이시하라 타츠야가 이것을 발견하고는 맘대로 TV 방영시의 스폰서 컷으로 사용하면서 크게 주목받았고, 이후 히라노 본인도 이 캐릭터를 매우 마음에 들어해서 여러 가지 버전을 그려내게 된다. <스즈미야 하루히의 우울> 참여 중에 색지에 '춤추는 네코맨'을 그려 쿄토 애니메이션에 기증한 것이 맨 마지막 네코맨 그림이었다지만,<스즈미야 하루히의 우울> DVD #7권 특전영상 중에서 확인 가능. 방송이 끝난 뒤에도 네코맨의 바리에이션은 계속 증가했다. 그 밖에도 카드 게임 <드래곤☆올스타즈>에도 네코맨을 등장시켰다. ;특징 :주먹밥을 연상시키는 삼각형 머리와, 검고 둥근 눈이 인상적인 캐릭터. 그려진 네코맨들은 모두 같은 캐릭터지만, 상징적인 해석을 추가해 이마와 의상에 문자를 써넣곤 한다. 성별은 불명.수영복을 입은 네코맨에는, 남성용 트렁크 수영복이나 여성용 비키니 버전이 모두 존재한다. 히라노 자신은 '점점 오카마같이 되어간다'고 말한 것에서 미루어 보면 수컷이라는 상상도 가능하다. 하지만 일부 네코맨은 의상의 컨셉에 따라 속눈썹이 그려지기도 하는 점치어걸, 춤추는 고양이 등 일반적으로 여성용 의상을 입은 것들은 속눈썹이 그려지기도 한다. 에서 미루어 보아 양성이 존재한다고도 추측된다. ;작품상의 출연 :상기한 대로 네코맨 캐릭터가 <스즈미야 하루히의 우울> 감독의 눈에 띄면서 본 시리즈를 다루는 여러 매체에서 등장하게 된다. 애니메이션 제11화 '사수자리의 날'에서는 게임 중의 SOS단 우주군 '미쿠루 함대'의 함대원으로 등장해서, 적 함대의 포격을 받고 미쿠루와 함께 우왕좌왕 당황하는 모습이 그려졌다. 제12화 '라이브 어 라이브'에서는 키타고등학교 문화제의 팜플렛, 포스터 등에서 학교축제의 이미지 캐릭터처럼 사용되었다. 또, 제9화 'Someday in the Rain'에서는 하루히의 휴대폰 스트랩에 네코맨이 붙어있고, 2009년판 <스즈미야 하루히의 우울>의 제16화 '엔드리스 에이트' 중에서는 운동하는 장면에서 네코맨 인형이 등장한다. :이 작품의 극중가집 싱글 '스즈미야 하루히의 혼합'의 CM은 히라노가 네코맨의 목소리를 직접 담당했고, DVD화 때는 각 권의 특전영상으로 다양한 버전의 네코맨이 수록되기도 했다. 더불어 웹상에서 네코맨의 바리에이션 일부를 <스즈미야 하루히의 우울> 공식 사이트의 대문이나 배경 등으로 사용해서 보여주곤 했다. :이후 본인의 3번째 싱글 '내일의 프리즘'의 PV와 표지 그림에 사용하기 위해 네코맨을 본뜬 펜던트(프리즘 네코맨)가 제작되었다. :<스즈미야 하루히의 우울>이 끝난 뒤에도 같은 제작사의 TV 애니메이션 <러키☆스타> 제10화에서 히라노 아야가 담당한 캐릭터 이즈미 코나타의 의상이라든가, 코나타가 아르바이트하는 곳의 약도에도 네코맨이 그려져 있었다. (하지만 이것은 해당 작품의 여러 가지 패러디 네타 중 <스즈미야 하루히의 우울>에 관련된 극히 일부에 지나지 않는다.) 성우활동 굵은 글씨는 메인 캐릭터. TV 애니메이션 ;2001년 *동화스토리 천사의 꼬리 (원숭이 모모) ;2002년 *키디 그레이드 (류미엘) ;2003년 *천사의 꼬리 Chu! (원숭이 모모) *폭전슈트 베이블레이드국내명은 '탑블레이드'. (밍밍) ;2004년 *B-전설! 배틀 비더맨 (캐럿) ;2005년 *B-전설! 배틀 비더맨 염혼 (페레리스) *Canvas2 ~무지개색의 스케치~ (미사키 스미레) *아이실드 21 (아네자키 마모리) ;2006년 *DEATH NOTE (아마네 미사) *NANA (세리자와 레이라) *갤럭시 앤젤 (칼루아 마죠람마죠람) *무장연금 (무토 마히로) *스쿨럼블 2학기 (사사쿠라 요코) *스즈미야 하루히의 우울 (스즈미야 하루히) *스모모모모모모 ~지상최강의 신부 (나카지마 사나에) *연금3급 매지컬? 포캉 (파키라) *히마와리! (시키미) ;2007년 *DEATH NOTE ~리라이트 환시하는 신~ (아마네 미사) *Hello Kitty 사과의 숲과 패러렐 타운 (에밀리) *드래고너츠 더 레조넌스 (가넷 맥클레인) *날아라! 호빵맨 (탄포포쨩, 코킨쨩) *러키☆스타 (이즈미 코나타, 스즈미야 하루히) *학원 유토피아 마나비 스트레이트! (에토 메이) *히마와리!! (시키미) ;2008년 *20면상의 딸 (치즈코) *DEATH NOTE ~리라이트2 L을 잇는 자~ (아마네 미사) *강철의 라인배럴 (쿠죠 미우) *노을빛으로 물드는 언덕 (나가세 미나토) *스케아클로맨 (미샤) *마크로스F (미나 로샨, 네네 로라) *모에가쿠★5 (여신님) *실사파트에서는 언니(진행자)로서 참여. *샤먼 시스터즈 (나가사와 료코) *절대가련 칠드런 (아카시 카오루) *케메코 디럭스! (나카무라쨩) *햣코 (노노무라 아유미) ;2009년 *FAIRY TAIL (루시 하트필리아) *WHITE ALBUM (모리카와 유키) *강의 빛 (타미) *너에게 닿기를 (쿠루미자와 우메) *드래곤볼 카이 (덴데) *마리아†홀릭 (시도 시즈) *스즈미야 하루히의 우울 2009년 (스즈미야 하루히) *쥬얼 펫 (가넷) *퀸즈 블레이드 왕좌를 계승하는 자 (나나엘) *퀸즈 블레이드 유랑의 전사 (나나엘) *키디 걸랜드 (류미엘) *파이트 일발! 충전쨩!! (로나 엘모) ;2010년 *누라리횬의 손자 (이에나가 카나) *루팡 the Last Job (카구라자카 아스카) *성흔의 퀘이서 (예카테리나 쿠라에 ) *쥬얼 펫 팅클☆ (가넷) ;2011년 *FAIRY TAIL (루시 애슐리) *HUNTER×HUNTER 리메이크 (멘치) *너에게 닿기를 2nd Season (쿠루미자와 우메) *누라리횬의 손자 ~천년마경~ (이에나가 카나) *쥬얼 펫 선샤인 (가넷, 사오토메 코마치) *마리아†홀릭 얼라이브 (시도 시즈) *성흔의 퀘이서 II (예카테리나 쿠라에 ) *일상 #10화크레딧 기록에 의한 것. 제10화 예고부분의 나레이션만을 담당했다. (나레이션) *흑집사 II (한나 아나펠로즈) ;2012년 *날아라! 호빵맨 (얼음의 스완) *리코더와 란도셀 도♪ (사요) *리코더와 란도셀 레♪ (사요) *은혼' (이마이 노부메) *쥬얼 펫 키라☆데코! (가넷, 아카기 미도리 ) OVA ;2005년 *언제나 My산타! (마이) ;2007년 *삘릴리 불어봐! 재규어 리턴 오브 약1년만 (우에토야 코네코) ;2008년 *러키☆스타 OVA (이즈미 코나타) *루팡 3세 GREEN vs RED (유키코) *별과 바다의 아무리 (페미나 노움) *스쿨럼블 3학기 (사사쿠라 요코) *엑자무라이 (아이린) *진 구세주전설 북두의 권 토키전 (사라) ;2009년 *TO -공생혹성- (아리나) *노을빛으로 물드는 언덕 하드코어 (나가세 미나토) *세인트 세이야 THE LOST CANVAS 명왕신화 (사샤) ;2010년 *문학소녀 메모리얼 (아사쿠라 미우) *성흔의 퀘이서 ~여제의 초상~ (예카테리나 쿠라에 ) *절대가련 칠드런 ~애다증생! 빼앗긴 미래?~ (아카시 카오루) *퀸즈 블레이드 아름다운 전사들 (나나엘) ;2011년 *FAIRY TAIL **FAIRY TAIL ~어서오세요 페어리 힐즈!!~ **FAIRY TAIL ~요정학교 양키군과 양키쨩~ *세인트 세이야 THE LOST CANVAS 명왕신화 제2기 (사샤) ;2012년 *FAIRY TAIL ~메모리 데이즈~ (루시 하트필리아) 극장판 애니메이션 ;2008년 *극장판 BLEACH Fade to Black 너의 이름을 읽는다 (공주/다크 루키아) ;2009년 *극장판 듀얼 마스터즈 검은달의 신제 루나틱 갓 사가 (카미츠키 루나) *극장판 마크로스F 허공가희 (미나 로샨) *삘릴리 불어봐! 재규어 ~지금, 불러 갑니다~ (하미) *아질 세션 (히요코) ;2010년 *극장판 문학소녀 (아사쿠라 미우) *스즈미야 하루히의 소실 (스즈미야 하루히) ;2011년 *극장판 마크로스F 연리비익 ~작별의 날개~ (미나 로샨) *두부꼬마 (무로타 아이) ;2012년 *극장판 FAIRY TAIL 봉황의 무녀 (루시 하트필리아) 웹 애니메이션 *스즈미야 하루히쨩의 우울 (스즈미야 하루히쨩) *뇨롱 츄루야씨 (스즈미야 하루히) 더빙 *CSI:9 과학수사대 (헤일리스위프트) *DRAGONBALL EVOLUTION (부르마) *자스라 (리사) ※금요 로드쇼 버전 *오늘의 고양이 사정 (루팡) *르네상스 (이로나) ※DVD 버전 외화 일본어 더빙판 *흰곰 벳코무와 하늘을 나는 머그컵 ~작은 비비의 대모험~(Mug Travel) (나레이터) 게임 ;2003년 *동화스토리 천사의 꼬리 (원숭이 모모) ;2006년 *GALAXY ANGEL II (칼루아 마죠람 ) *NANA -모든 것은 대마왕의 지도!? (레이라) *태고의 달인 투쾅!하고 대성황 7대째<스즈미야 하루히의 우울> 테마송 '맑게맑게 유쾌하게'를 불렀다. *파이널 리스트 (세리자와 호노카) ;2007년 *GALAXY ANGEL II 무한회랑의 열쇠 (칼루아 마죠람 ) *러키☆스타의 숲 (이즈미 코나타) *루미너스 아크 (루샤) *스모모모모모모 지상최강의 신부 계승합시다!? 사랑의 하나무코 쟁탈전!! (나카지마 사나에) *스즈미야 하루히의 약속 (스즈미야 하루히) *스펙트럴 진 (네반쿠로히메) *쵸코보의 불가사의 던전 시간을 잊는 미궁 (시로마) *트라스티 벨 ~쇼팽의 꿈~ (폴카) *학원 유토피아 마나비 스트레이트! 반짝반짝☆Happy Festa! ;2008년 *가정교사 히트맨 REBORN! DS 페이트 오브 히트 불의 운명 (리조나) *가정교사 히트맨 REBORN! DS 플레임 램블 초 불탄다 미래 (리조나) *노을빛으로 물드는 언덕 패러렐 (나가세 미나토) *러키☆스타 ~료오학원 앵등제~ (이즈미 코나타) *시그마 하모닉스 (츠키유미 네온) *스즈미야 하루히의 당황 (스즈미야 하루히) *시도와 쵸코보의 불가사의 던전 시간을 잊는 미궁 DS+ (시로마) *절대가련 칠드런 DS 제4의 칠드런 (아카시 카오루) *좀더 모에가쿠 (여신님) *쵸코보와 마법의 그림책 마녀와 소녀의 5인 용사 (시로마) *철도무스메 DS ~Terminal Memory (쿠리하시 미나미) *트라스티 벨 ~쇼팽의 꿈~ 리프레이즈 (폴카) *파이널 어프로치2 ~1st priority~ (케이쥬 유키네) ;2009년 *BLEACH ~히트 더 소울6~ (다크 루키아) *GALAXY ANGEL II 영겁회귀의 각 (칼루아 마죠람 ) *강철의 라인배럴 (쿠죠 미우) *노을빛으로 물드는 언덕 포터블 (나가세 미나토) *러키☆스타 넷 아이돌 마스터 (이즈미 코나타) *마그나카르타2 (루제필더 다레나 베르리넷) *서먼나이트X ~Tears Crown~ (아멜리아 키르스톨) *스즈미야 하루히의 격동 (스즈미야 하루히) *스즈미야 하루히의 직렬 (스즈미야 하루히) *스즈미야 하루히의 병렬 (스즈미야 하루히) *아크라이즈 판타지아 (루샤) *어쌔신 크리드 2 (크리스티나 베스푸치) *쥬얼 펫 ~마법의 DS 키라피카링☆~ (가넷) *퀸즈 블레이드 스파이럴 카오스 (나나엘) *햣코 해결사 사건부! (노노무라 아유미) ;2010년 *FAIRY TAIL 격투! 마도사 결전 (루시 하트필리아) *FAIRY TAIL PORTABLE GUILD (루시 하트필리아) *WHITE ALBUM -엮어가는 겨울의 추억- (모리카와 유키) *러키☆스타 ~료오학원 앵등제~ Portable (이즈미 코나타) *무장신기 BATTLE MASTERS (일렉기타형 MMS 베이비러즈) *어쌔신 크리드 BROTHERHOOD (크리스티나 베스푸치) *용처럼4 전설을 잇는 자 (하나) *쥬얼 펫 ~마법의 방에서 같이 놀자!~ (가넷) ;2011년 *AQUAPAZZA (모리카와 유키) *FAIRY TAIL (루시 하트필리아) **FAIRY TAIL PORTABLE GUILD2 **Original sotry from FAIRY TAIL 격돌! 카르디아 대성당 *디스가이아 듀오데심 파이널 판타지 (프릿슈) *스즈미야 하루히의 추상 (스즈미야 하루히) *스즈미야 하루히쨩의 마작 (스즈미야 하루히쨩) *용처럼 OF THE END (하나) *퀸즈 게이트 스파이럴 카오스 (카챠, 나나엘) *테일즈 오브 더 월드 레디안트 마이솔로지3 (카논노 글라스바레) ;2012년 *FAIRY TAIL 세레브 각성 (루시 하트필리아) 미소녀 게임 ;2006년 *Canvas2 ~무지개색의 스케치~ (미사키 스미레) ;2008년 *Memories Off 6 ~T-wave~ (하코사키 치사) ;2009년 *Memories Off 6 ~Next Relation~ (하코사키 치사) *고백 (코노미야 하루카, 쿠라사와 히나, 하야미 카에데, 쿠라사와 루나 )본 작품에는 4명의 히로인이 있는데, 이를 4명의 성우가 나누어 담당했다. 어느 역할을 어느 성우가 했는지는 공식 사이트에는 공개되어 있지 않다. ;2010년 *WHITE ALBUM (모리카와 유키) 라디오 *천사의 꼬리 홈 파티 *고미 타카노리 천하무쌍 (닛폰방송, 디멘션 제로 코너 담당) *라디오 돗토아이 히라노 아야의 후왓토 엘레강트★High School *스즈미야 하루히의 우울 SOS단 라디오 지부 *패퍼푸피펜 페푼 *히마와리!의 라디오예요. 주인님♪ (2006년 9월 담당) *스모모라디오 *라면천사 프리티 멘마 아야와 노부유키의 러브러브♥엑스 *RADIO 아니멜로믹스 (2007년 10월 6일 ~ 2009년 10월 3일) *아니멜로믹스 Presents Say! GoodLuck! (2007년 11월 9일 ~ 2008년 12월 12일) *히라노 아야★미드나잇 래디오 (문화방송, 2009년 10월 10일 ~ 2010년 10월 2일) *히라노 아야의 Say!You Young (초!A&G+, 2010년 4월 14일) 라디오 드라마 *바람의 속의 마리아 *어떤 비행사의 추억 TV 레귤러 ;1999년 *건강 어린이들! ;2000년 *마리오 스쿨 ;2009년 *히라노 아야다케 TV ;2010년 *피카루의 정리 게스트 ;2010년 *run for money 도주중 ;2011년 *브라마요 충격파일 세계의 무서운 여자들 나레이션 *카이타이신쇼 CM ;CM *카오(花王) 코퍼레이션 <로리에> *동급 리버블 *동부 백화점 *도왕고 *닛신 <곰부토> *반다이 <천사의 꼬리> *닌텐도 <포켓몬스터 골드 실버> *카도카와 서점 <스즈미야 하루히의 격동> ;CM 나레이션 *카도카와 서점 (스즈미야 하루히, 이즈미 코나타) **월간 뉴타입 **콤프티크 *소학관 **<선더 CM극장 절대가련 칠드런> (아카시 카오루) *마블러스 인터렉티브 **<루미너스 아크> *롯데 ** (2010년 4월 5일 ~ ) (스즈미야 하루히) 인터넷 방송 게스트 ;2007년 *GyaO MIDTOWN TV '○○아이☆코라!나마야구치' *Yahoo! 라이브 토크 *GyaO MIDTOWN TV '시로사키 진과 이소야마 사야카의 진정한 길' ;2008년 *GyaO MIDTOWN TV '키네마루 넷 서비스 아~야 ;2009년 *하라쥬쿠 아메블로 방송국 AmebaStudio(아메스타) *신 카무로쵸 RADIO STATION 기타 *EXILE ENTERTAINMENT BEST 엑자무라이 ~록폰기 지옥의 장~ (아이린) *엠버밍 -THE ANOTHER TALE OF FRANKENSTEIN- (에델 바이스) *스즈미야 하루히의 우울 초DVD ( <히라노 아야 사진집 H> 연동 SOS단 연합 캠페인) *러키☆스타 in 무도관 너를 위해서니까 *CR 전국쌍천 그림책 ~화련진전~ 챠챠 *LISMO Channel 토요MC 배우활동 드라마 ;2000년 *다중인격탐정 사이코 아메미야 카즈히코의 귀환 (로리타℃) ;2011년 *사자에상3 (오오조라 카오리 역) 뮤지컬 ;2011년 *폭풍의 언덕 (캐서린) 디스코그라피 싱글 앨범 Blu-ray, DVD ;라이브 DVD ;이미지 영상 ;PV집 테마송, 캐릭터송 등 굵은 글씨는 작품의 주제가. ;TV드라마 <다중인격탐정 사이코 아메미야 카즈히코의 귀환> *로리타의 온도 이미지송 ;TVA <동화스토리 천사의 꼬리> *천사의 피크닉 천사의 꼬리 이미지송 (캐릭터송) *'천사의 꼬리/One Drop' (OP 주제가) *동화스토리 천사의 꼬리 캐릭터 시리즈 천사의 꼬리 라디오 체조 ~코코로 체조제1번 (캐릭터송) *동화스토리 천사의 꼬리 캐릭터송 & 사운드트랙 천사의 노랫소리 Vol.1 (캐릭터송) *동화스토리 천사의 꼬리 캐릭터송 & 사운드트랙 천사의 노랫소리 Vol.2 (캐릭터송) *CD 트윈 여자아이 여자아이 여자아이원제는 '女の子 おんなの子 おんなのこ'. (컴필레이션 앨범, 2002년 2월 21일 발매) *동화스토리 천사의 꼬리 Best Vocals plus 천사와 언제까지나. (캐릭터송 베스트 앨범, 2002년 4월 22일 발매) ;TVA <키디 그레이드> *키디 그레이드 SOUND PACK2 LUMIERE (캐릭터송) *키디 그레이드 SOUND PACK3 LUMIERE (캐릭터송) ;(미분류) *Springs Super Best ;TVA <폭전슈트 베이블레이드 G 레볼루션> *Identified (삽입곡) ;컴필레이션 앨범 (로리타의 온도) *시라쿠라 유미 작품집 베스트 셀렉션 시리즈 Vol.4 성우 보컬집 ;OVA <언제나 My산타!> *'언제나 My산타! 마이 캐릭터송 너에게 부탁해' (ED 주제가) *my saint ~언제나 My산타! BGM & CHARACTER SONGS REMIX (캐릭터송) ;OVA <아이실드 21> *아이실드 21 SONG FIELD2 두사람의 의미 (캐릭터송) *아이실드 21 SOUND FIELD SPECIAL (캐릭터송) *아이실드 21 SONG BEST (베스트 앨범) ;TVA <아이실드 21> *'Run to Win!' (OP 주제가) *'아이실드 21' complete BEST ALBUM (베스트 앨범) ;게임 *GALAXY ANGEL II 캐릭터 파일4 '카르마 마죠람' (캐릭터송) *GALAXY ANGEL II & I 듀엣 CD4 '카르마 마죠람&란파 프랑브와즈' (캐릭터송) *GALAXY ANGEL II 절대영역의 문 디럭스판 특전 (캐릭터송) *GALAXY ANGEL II & I 듀엣 앨범 ANGEL CALL (캐릭터송) ;미소녀 게임 *Canvas2 ~무지개색의 스케치~ 오리지널 사운드트랙 '일곱빛깔 포트릿' (캐릭터송) ;TVA <갤럭시 엔젤룬> *Etarnal Love (캐릭터송) *'우주에서 사랑은☆룬룬룬' (OP 주제가) *갤럭시 엔젤룬 캐릭터송 Vol.4 '카르마 마죠람&데킬라 마죠람' (캐릭터송) *스페이스 마스커레이드 (삽입곡) *TV애니메 '갤럭시 엔젤룬' 오리지널 사운드트랙 (OST내 캐릭터송) *TV애니메 '갤럭시 엔젤룬' 보컬&바레티 CD NON STOP 룬 엔젤대 (캐릭터송) ;PS2 게임 <갤럭시 엔젤룬 II 무한회랑의 열쇠> *kiss on the cheek (ED 주제가) *'소녀 하프톤' (ED 주제가) ;TVA <스즈미야 하루히의 우울> *'맑게맑게 유쾌하게' (ED 주제가) *'스즈미야 하루히의 혼합 ~TV애니메 '스즈미야 하루히의 우울' 극중가집 싱글~' (삽입곡) *스즈미야 하루히의 우울 캐릭터송 Vol.1 스즈미야 하루히 (캐릭터송) *DVD '스즈미야 하루히의 우울 5.714285' 제6권 한정판 특전CD (삽입곡) *스즈미야 하루히의 우울 드라마 CD 사운드 어라운드 (드라마 CD 내 캐릭터송) *스즈미야 하루히의 현주 (라이브 앨범) *스즈미야 하루히의 기억 (베스트 앨범) *스즈미야 하루히의 기록 (캐릭터송 베스트 앨범) *스즈미야 하루히의 우울 -Super Remix- Full-Mix (캐릭터송 리믹스) ;라디오 <스즈미야 하루히의 우울 SOS단 라디오 지부> *'최강 퍼레퍼레이드' (ED 주제가) ;PSP 게임 <스즈미야 하루히의 약속> *세계가 꿈꾸는 꿈 속에서/마지막 미래를 보여줘! (굿엔딩 주제가 & 베드엔딩 주제가) ;Wii 게임 <스즈미야 하루히의 격동> *'스즈미야 하루히의 격동 보컬 미니 앨범' (주제가) ;NDS 게임 <스즈미야 하루히의 직렬> & <스즈미야 하루히의 병렬> *스즈미야 하루히의 직렬, 병렬 보컬 미니 앨범 (주제가) ;웹 애니메이션 <스즈미야 하루히쨩의 우울> *'지금까지의 줄거리' (OP 주제가) ;TVA <스즈미야 하루히의 우울2009> *'멈춰!' (ED 주제가) *Imaginary ENOZ featuring HARUHI (캐릭터송) ;TVA <히마와리!> *히마와리! 캐릭터 보컬 앨범 안개의 비바이 축제! (캐릭터송) ;라디오 <패퍼푸피펜 피에푼> *'메리 고 라운드 우주' (OP 주제가) ;TVA <학원 유토피아 마나비 스트레이트!> *마나비 스트레이트! 캐릭터 미니 앨범 '에토 메이' (캐릭터송) *학원 유토피아 마나비 스트레이트! 세이오 학생회 앙상블 I (캐릭터송) *학원 유토피아 마나비 스트레이트! 세이오 학생회 앙상블 II (캐릭터송) *mst! SPECIAL CD (캐릭터송) ;PS2 게임 <학원 유토피아 마나비 스트레이트! 반짝반짝☆Happy Festa> *'미러클 스트레이트!' (주제가) ;TVA <스모모모모모모 지상최강의 신부> *스모모모모모모 지상최강의 신부 캐릭터송 CD Vol.1 (캐릭터송) *스모모모모모모 지상최강의 신부 캐릭터송 CD Vol.2 (캐릭터송) *스모모모모모모 지상최강의 신부 캐릭터송 CD Vol.3 (캐릭터송) ;TVA <러키☆스타> *'가져가! 세라복' (OP 주제가) *'TV애니메 '러키☆스타' 엔딩 테마집 ~어느 날의 가라오케 박스~' (ED 주제가) *가져가! 세라복 Re-Mix001 ~7 burning Remixers~ (OP 주제가 리믹스) *코스는! 오 마이 허니 (캐릭터송) *러키☆스타 캐릭터송 Vol.001 이즈미 코나타 (캐릭터송) *러키☆스타 캐릭터송 Vol.010 무네펫탄 걸즈 (캐릭터송) *러키☆스타 Re-Mix002 ~'러키스타노키와미, 앗' 해줄게~ (OP 주제가 리믹스) ;PS2 게임 <러키☆스타 ~료오학원 앵등제~> *'깊이 빠져서 게으름 피우다가 오마이갓!' (주제가) ;PSP 게임 <러키☆스타 넷 아이돌 마스터> *'나・리・아・가・리☆'원제는 'な・り・あ・が・り☆'. (주제가) ;<철도무스메> *철도무스메 캐릭터송 Vol.1 쿠리하시 미나미 (캐릭터송) ;컴필레이션 앨범 *Jingle All the Way ('징글벨' 작곡 150주년 기념 컴필레이션 앨범.) ;베스트 앨범 *milktub 15th ANNIVERSARY BEST ALBUM BPM200 ROCK'N'ROLL SHOW (베스트 앨범) ;TVA <절대가련 칠드런> *'절대love×love선언!!' (ED 주제가) *절대가련 칠드런 캐릭터 CD 1st session 아카시 카오루 starring 히라노 아야 (캐릭터송) *'DATTE 진심인걸' (ED 주제가) *'조춘부이른 봄의 서정가' 라는 뜻. (ED 주제가) *level 7 (캐릭터송 앨범) *절대가련 칠드런 ULTIMATE SONGS (베스트 앨범) *절대가련 칠드런 ALL THE BEST (베스트 앨범) *절대가련 칠드런 STARRING COLLECTION -캐릭터송집- (캐릭터송 베스트 앨범) ;OVA <절대가련 칠드런> *'☆Seventh★Heaven☆''' (OP 주제가) ;Animelo Summer Live 2008 -Challenge- *Yells ~It's a beautiful life~ (주제가) ;Animelo Summer Live 2009 -RE:BRIDGE- *RE:BRIDGE ~Return to oneself~ (주제가|) ;미소녀 게임 *'Memories Off 6 ~T-wave~ PERSONAL COLLECTION 2 하코사키 치사 (주제가) ;TVA <노을빛으로 물드는 언덕> *'눈뜨지 않는 wish...' (ED 주제가) ;컴필레이션 앨범 *나니코레. 아사 (나츠카시이 닌키노 콜렉션원문은 'なつかしい にんきの これくしょん'. 앞글자들을 따서 '나니코레(뭐야이거)'라는 말장난을 형성했다.) ~girls unit compilation~ (컴필레이션 앨범) ;TVA *WHITE ALBUM (삽입곡) *사랑색 하늘 (삽입곡) *WHITE ALBUM 사운드 스테이지02 (캐릭터송) *WHITE ALBUM 캐릭터송 BEST&사운드트랙 (베스트 앨범) ;TVA <퀸즈 블레이드 유랑의 전사> *'추억과 약속''' (ED 주제가|2009년 4월 22일 발매}} *퀸즈 블레이드 유랑의 전사 캐릭터송 CD Vol.3 + 쇼트 드라마 ~나나엘 편~ (캐릭터송) ;드라마 CD <바케모노가타리 ~키즈모노가타리~> *'바케모노가타리 ~키즈모노가타리~' (주제가) ;TVA <파이트 일발! 충전쨩!!> *EleC☆TriCk (캐릭터송) ;TVA <드래곤볼 카이> *드래곤볼 카이 SONG COLLECTION (캐릭터송) ;TVA <성흔의 퀘이서> *'Passionate squall' (ED 주제가) *사랑의 퀘이서 매직 ~매혹의 비너스 콜렉션~ (캐릭터송 앨범) *'Wishes Hypocrites' (ED 주제가) ;TVA *FAIRY TAIL 캐릭터송 콜렉션 Vol.2 루시&해피 (캐릭터송) ;TVA <누라리횬의 손자> *'Sparky☆Start' (ED 주제가) *'Symphonic☆Dream' (ED 주제가) ;OVA <문학소녀 메모리얼II -하늘 춤추는 천사의 레퀴엠-> *문학소녀 메모리얼II -하늘 춤추는 천사의 레퀴엠- 사운드트랙 (이미지송) ;PSP 게임 <무장신기 BATTLE MASTERS> *무장신기 Character Song & Special Radio Rondo (캐릭터송) ;PS3 게임 <용처럼 OF THE END> *용노래 ~용처럼 KARAOKE BEST SELECTION~ (베스트 앨범) 드라마 CD ;2002년 *램블 피쉬 (시무라 요코) ;2003년 *동화스토리 천사의 꼬리 (원숭이 모모) *키디 그레이드 사운드레이어 (류미엘) ;2005년 *아이실드 21 DRAMA FIELD (아네자키 마모리) ;2006년 *오레페치 이치고쨩 조심해! (야스다 치히로) *연금3급 매지컬? 포캉 (파키라) ;2007년 *키키노스케공인 음지일반 ~독미의 위기~ (키타가와 우타) *갤럭시 앤젤룬 (칼루아 마죠람마죠람) *스즈미야 하루히의 우울 드라마 CD '사운드 어라운드' (스즈미야 하루히) *제1회 성우 어워드 기념작품 소리사랑 ~당신의 목소리를 사랑하고 있다~ <그날의 바다에> *철도무스메 (쿠리하시 미나미) *반쪽달이 떠오르는 하늘 looking up at the half moon (나츠메 사요코) *무장연금 (무토 마히로) *라면천사 프리티 멘마 (프리티 멘마) ;2008년 *지금, 불러 갑니다 (아이오 미오) *학원창세 고양이 천국! (하야카와 유미) *키키노스케공인 음지일반 ~독미의 위기~ (키타가와 우타) *저지먼트 차임 Vol.2 Girls Talk (루미네 메이플) *절대가련 칠드런 (아카시 카오루) **EPS.1st ~화기애애! 사랑과 평화가 지구를 구한다!~ **EPS.2nd ~파도만리! 카리브의 뜨거운 바람~ *B일 (린 킹파) *마리아†홀릭 (미야마에 카나코) *러키☆스타 드라마 CD (이즈미 코나타) ;2009년 *노을빛으로 물드는 언덕 (나가세 미나토) *퀸즈 블레이드 (나나엘) *강철의 라인배럴 Sound Plays (쿠죠 미우) *심령탐정 야쿠모 붉은 눈동자는 알고 있다 (오자와 하루카) *성흔의 퀘이서 (예카테리나 쿠라에 ) *절대가련 칠드런 EPS.3rd (아카시 카오루) *DEARS 탄생석 이야기 *트라스티 벨 ~쇼팽이 꿈~ (폴카) *장미양의 키스 (야마모토 아니스) *바케모노가타리 ~키즈모노가타리~ (오시노 시노부) *문학소녀와 죽고 싶어하는 삐에로 (아사쿠라 미우) *마그나카르타2 (루제필더 다레나 베르리넷) *마크로스F 드라마 CD 냥드라◎ (미나 로샨, 네네 로라) *레티쉬 나이츠 ~에메랄드의 서약~ (레티쉬 체인버스) *유리의 바람에 꽃은 흘러간다 *#검은 왕태자 *#자도의 귀공자 ;2010년 *내일의 하야카와씨 (텐코, 책의 여신) *누라리횬의 손자 (이에나가 카나) *러키☆스타 토크CD (이즈미 코나타) 출판물 잡지 사진집 주석 같이 보기 ;소속사 *스페이스크래프트 엔터테인먼트 (연예 기획사) *란티스 (음반사) ;과거에 참여했던 유닛 *룬 엔젤대 외부 문서 *히라노 아야 공식 홈페이지 -Aya Dama- **히라노 아야 블로그 -Aya Dama Diary- *히라노 아야 공식 블로그 -AYADAMA- *히라노 아야 트위터 (@Hysteric_Barbie)